Useful
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Dean didn't think Castiel would be of any use to them, since his brains were scrambled. He really should've known better than calling Cas in a time like this... Slash oneshot.


**Author's Note: Set during the time Castiel is insane from healing Sam**

Dean sighed, leaning against the hood of his beloved Impala. They needed help. Fast. They were stuck and they had no leads. The only one who could help them in times like these was as an angel. Except their angel was currently… out of commission. But Dean didn't know what else to do or who else to call. Sam had begged him to at least try to talk to Castiel. Even though Dean had told him Cas was about as useful as a screen door on a submarine right now.

But he promised his brother he'd give it a shot. So he stood with one hand on the trunk of his car, the other gripping his temple, as he prayed. "So Cas… I know you're probably busy… picking flowers and stuff…" he murmured in his serious yet obviously sarcastic voice, "But we need you down here… Scrambled brains or not," he added under his breath. Dean waited, one eyebrow raised, as he peered around his shoulder.

As he turned back around, Cas was suddenly there, propping himself up on the trunk of Dean's car with his elbow, his legs crossed… completely naked. Dean flinched slightly at Cas's sudden appearance as usual and then instantly spun his head back around. "Aw, Cas, _come_ on, man!" Castiel merely stared calmly at Dean, a small, simple smile on his face. "Dean," he greeted, "What can I do for you?" Dean, still facing the other direction, answered immediately, "Well, you can put some clothes on, first of all." Cas sat up, suddenly realizing something, "Oh, wait a second!" and then suddenly disappeared.

Dean turned back around slowly, glancing around cautiously. "And he's gone…" But inside he wasn't sure if he was upset or relieved by that. After a moment of standing still, not sure what to do, he threw his hands up, muttering in disbelief as he turned and began to walk away. But then he heard Castiel's voice behind him again, "I thought you might like some." Dean swiveled around slowly, surprised when Castiel was still unclothed—but holding a whole pie in his hands. "Cas!" Dean shouted, approaching him again, "Okay dude, I don't know how you angels do it in heaven, but here on earth, when you go out in public… you generally wear clothes!"

Castiel merely smiled in response, sitting the pie on the hood of the Impala. "Come on Dean, what purpose do clothes serve…?" he asked in his all too thoughtful and serious voice, "I knew Adam and Eve… They did perfectly well without them…" he pondered, and Dean stared at Cas with a look of disbelief, knowing he was completely sincere, "And let me tell you, Adam really had nothing to hide…" Castiel added. Dean, who stood speechlessly, shook his head finally, "Alright let's just get this over with," he lifted his hand to his face, "So… Sam and I—" "You like cherry pie, right?" Cas interrupted. Dean stared, his eyebrow lifted, "… Yeah…" he answered cautiously, "Dude, it's pie..." he added. "But we have a bit of an important matter to discuss here. Like saving the world."

Castiel stuck a fork into the whipped cream on top and lifted it to his lips, licking the white foam slowly off the fork. Dean tilted his head, "Okay… um… So I didn't realize you liked whipped cream that much." "Meg and I went to a restaurant yesterday and they had the most amazing pie... So I thought of you." He lifted the pie to Dean's face, holding the fork out to him. Dean stared at Cas again, not speaking for a moment until he finally said, with his eyebrows raised and his expression utterly shocked, "Dude, you are being ten kinds of creepy right now. If you don't get your brains back in the right place soon I think I might have to beat them back."

Castiel merely looked up at Dean and smiled his adorable smile. "Dean, sanity is such a silly thing… I have what everyone wants. A life without inhibitions—a life of true freedom."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're crazy," Dean commented.

Castiel shrugged, "Maybe," was all he said, before taking another forkful of pie, eating slowly like last time, glancing up at Dean, "Come on, Dean, I know you want some…" Dean's eyebrow raised slowly, and he wasn't sure what to say as his feet shifted, "Uh Cas…" Castiel reached out to shush Dean, placing the fork, covered in whipped cream, on Dean's lips, "Ssshhh…" he whispered, "Just try it." Dean pushed the fork away quickly, "Alright, Cas, come on. Let's stop before you do something you're gonna regret when you get your brains back."

"Regret? Why would I regret it?" he asked, sincerely confused.

"Because, you're crazy right now. You're just brainwashed."

"But how do you know if I'm doing this because I'm crazy or if I'm doing it because I _want_ to?" Castiel asked simply.

Dean stared back incredulously. "You're a friggin' angel! And you don't roll that way—and neither do I!"

Castiel shook his head, "I believe I have now tagged the title '_fallen_ angel'. With that name come whole new freedoms…" he whispered with a mischievous smile.

Dean backed away, "Okay, a bit more than I wanted to know, but you still don't like other dudes, Cas!"

Castiel's face was more serious again, "How do you know who I do and don't like? And how do you know I haven't had feelings for you all along…? Even when I was an angel..." He looked down, remembering how he'd felt all those strange feelings, for Dean, buried deep down underneath, when he'd first come down, and how he'd repressed them so much because he was so ashamed… But he wasn't ashamed anymore. Everything was different to him now.

Dean stood frozen, still staring, but not sure what to say anymore. Not sure what to think. He didn't know if Cas was just talking out of insanity… or if it was true, in which case he wasn't sure what to do. So Castiel filled the silence, walking slowly up to Dean, closing the space between them until there were just a couple of inches. Dean stood still, his heart beating faster out of nervousness.

Castiel smiled his sweet little smile again, scooping up some pie slowly and placing the fork in his mouth more seductively than Dean had ever seen him. Castiel saw Dean's stares of shock, and replied, "I'm not the same awkward angel on a mission you found three years ago. It's truly amazing what one can learn from a demon, if given a chance…" Dean didn't even want to think about what he and Meg had been doing.

Cas was right though. He was a totally different person. Even without the insanity part. He'd spent so much time now down on earth that he'd almost become more human than he was angel. And he'd been studying the pizza man.

Dean had always wondered how long an angel could stay inside a human body before the human part just took over again anyways, before humanity started slowly seeping back through, unknowingly…

The pie really did look amazing… But he couldn't think about pie right now! Dean placed his hands on Castiel's bare shoulders to push him away, but was surprised at the softness of his skin, much softer than any human skin he'd ever felt. And flawless. Like a chiseled statue. His hands lingered there, as if held by some spell, given off by the beautiful angel's stunning aura. Castiel tilted his head innocently, but then smiled, seeing that Dean was captured by the touch.

Castiel offered Dean the fork one more time, and this time Dean looked up from where his eyes had been fascinated and inadvertently wondering over Castiel's perfectly chiseled torso, pausing before taking the silverware and scooping up some of the precious pie. "Oh my God… This is amazing…" And then Dean was totally lost. Castiel smiled at Dean's reaction. Dean continued to eat eagerly, without saying anything. After a few moments, Castiel began to inch closer to Dean, Dean raising his eyebrow at him, but still too involved with the pie. Castiel placed a finger on Dean's chest, stroking it gently. Dean swallowed, "Cas… come on…" he murmured quietly, but couldn't deny that his friend's touch felt amazing on his chest, the perfection in the way it made Dean's body feel… With each passing second, he became less and less convinced that he wanted Cas to stop.

"Dean. You don't understand. I may be crazy, but I've felt this all along… I've _wanted_ this… all along." Castiel's voice was so quiet, so soothing and calm… Dean felt his heart beating faster and his muscles trembling. He was a little confused about what was going on… The next thing he knew, his eyes wondered involuntarily again, this time over Castiel's entire body. Castiel saw Dean's stares and placed both his palms flat on Dean's chest, then slid his heavy jacket over his shoulders, leaving Dean in just his plain gray t-shirt, which was form-fitting on his muscular torso. Dean felt a shudder through him, then stopped and looked at Castiel quizzically, "Okay, what did you put in this pie?"

Castiel gave a small chuckle, "Well… there might be some… alcohol in it, but that's all." "Oh well thanks for mentioning that sooner." Castiel shrugged, "I forgot. It's not like it has any affect on me." Dean looked down at the pie contemplatingly, but then he shrugged and continued eating. While Castiel placed his hands just above Dean's hips, underneath his shirt. And Dean felt that incredible heat from the contact of Castiel's perfect skin. "Damn Cas, are all angels softer than a baby's ass? Is your skin like this all over?" Castiel tilted his head with a crooked smile, "You wanna find out?" He took the fork and pie out of Dean's hand and sat it down on the Impala, then took Dean's hands in his and placed them on his bare chest. Dean was unsure at first but as soon as he felt Castiel's wonderful skin, his toned muscles… he let out a quiet breath. Castiel removed his hands from Dean's and then took Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head slowly. Dean said nothing, but he didn't resist.

Castiel smiled, having never seen Dean's bare chest before. It was so strong, so powerful… Castiel's deep blue eyes gazed over it hungrily. He began tracing Dean's chest again, this time just using the tip of his fingers to graze lightly across Dean's rough skin. Dean's breath hitched again. Castiel smiled and glanced over at the pie, scooping a forkful and placing it in front of Dean's mouth, where Dean paused, but then parted his lips and let Cas feed him the pie. He closed his lips on the fork as Cas pulled it out of his mouth seductively, dipping it in the pie again. Now Dean tilted his head and leaned in closer to Cas, as Cas leaned toward Dean, gingerly pushing the pie inside Dean's mouth. Their bodies seemed to be lingering in the tension, pulled toward each other by something invisible, only inches between them.

"So how much do you like the pie?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Uh… It's pie, man… I love it," Dean answered.

Castiel smirked, leaning back against the Impala as he took some pie ad smeared a small amount on the center of his chest. Dean stared at Cas with his eyebrow raised, "Really?" But inside, he felt strange excitement at how his friend looked, his flawless skin splayed across the hood of Dean's beautiful car, covered in Dean's favorite treat.

"I'm gonna regret this…" Dean murmured under his breath as he placed his palms on the hood of the Impala, on either side of Castiel's body, leaning down until his lips were centimeters from Castiel's skin, and then slowly, hesitantly, he ran his smooth, cool tongue across Castiel's soft skin, licking up a spot of the creamy white dessert. Castiel smiled widely, his head leaning back as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingling feeling. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Because it wasn't. It was more than anything he could've imagined—these… human feelings.

Dean licked for a few seconds, his tongue moving slowly over Castiel's chest as Castiel took a scoop of pie with his finger and held it up to Dean's face. Dean looked up slowly, his gorgeous big, bright green eyes staring up into Castiel's, then placed his lips around Castiel's perfect fingers, sucking the pie off and moving his tongue around Castiel's fingers too. Castiel smiled down at Dean with more happiness in his eyes than Dean had ever seen. It made Dean's heart warm to see him that way.

Dean lifted his head, and simply stared into Castiel's eyes, neither saying anything for a moment, until Dean suddenly closed the gap, his lips on Castiel's before Castiel knew what was happening. But almost immediately, Castiel reached up and placed his hands on Dean's face, leaning his head to kiss Dean back. They kissed passionately, their lips pushed against each other and Dean brought a hand up to run it through Castiel's messy dark hair, grabbing a fistful fervently. Castiel let out a small whine of happiness, and Dean pulled away, smiling.

"You may be a little drugged up… But I think you're enjoying this more than you'd like to admit," Castiel smiled suggestively. Dean lifted an eyebrow, "Hey, no judgments. You seduced me with pie. That's not fair." Castiel chuckled quietly, "Well… either way…" he grabbed hold of the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer again, "I'd finally like to see what this… intercourse thing is really all about," he whispered in Dean's ear. Dean pulled back to look at Castiel, "I don't know Cas…" he responded, sounding a little hesitant and unsure now. "Dean, you have almost as much experience with sex as you do with hunting You're the last person I'd have expected to be hesitant." Castiel pointed out. "Yeah but… I've never… _done_ anything with a guy…" he murmured. "There's bound to be a first time for everything—especially for you. Besides, it will be a new experience for the both of us," Castiel replied. "Yeah, well, from what I've heard that may not be the most enjoyable experience," Dean replied.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes again, serious now, "Dean… I don't care," he said, sincerely, "I just… I've been lost. I've been so lost without you…" his head fell as he looked down at the ground, acting like old Cas again. Dean's eyebrows furrowed concernedly. "Meg has given me much-needed comfort and care in this time but… I couldn't deny how much I missed being around you…" he trailed off quietly. Dean wasn't sure what to say. "Hey…" he started in his rough voice, "I uh… I kinda missed you too…" Castiel looked up with a small half smile, happy to hear Dean say the words sounding so sincere—it was a lot coming from Dean. "I mean… you caused us a lotta hell lately… and I have to admit I've been really pissed at you sometimes… But deep down," Dean placed his palm gently on Castiel's chest, over his heart, "I know you're nothing but good. I _know_ that Cas. Okay? Don't you _ever_ think I don't know that…" Dean's eyes were deeply sincere, his expression holding the upmost seriousness. Castiel stared back with his blank expression, before finally murmuring, "I know…" looking down at the ground.

After a moment, his brain seemed to just flip a switch. He looked up at Dean, smiling, and reached out to grab Dean's sides, pulling him down and laying him against the Impala as he stood up and leaned over him now, tracing his fingers over Dean's bare torso, trailing up and down, all the way down to his pants, where he could feel Dean's body shudder slightly. Dean simply watched. Castiel lifted his hand, then placed it right in the center of Dean's jeans, right on top of his manhood. Dean almost jumped, but remained still—and felt a tightening in his pants. Castiel looked up at Dean with an almost wicked smile, "I've learned a _lot_ from the pizza man."

Maybe it was the pie, but Dean couldn't help but feel a tingling inside at the attractiveness of his friend's deep, gruff voice, the sexiness of his flawless face and charming expressions. At this point, he just let go, finally seduced by Castiel's undeniable allure, leaning his head back to let Cas do whatever he wanted with him. Castiel slowly unbuttoned Dean's pants, sliding the zipper down very slowly. Dean was already wincing, feeling anticipation build immensely—Cas _was_ good.

Castiel now pushed Dean's pants down just enough to have plenty of access to Dean's member, growing through his boxers even before Castiel touched it. Castiel placed his hand gently on Dean's boxers, right on top of it, and then began to rub back and forth lightly, applying pressure. Dean's eyes clenched tight and he gritted his teeth, then let out a long, deep breath through his slightly parted lips. Castiel stared at his work, tilting his head as he could feel Dean growing. "You're big…" he commented simply. "Um… thanks?" Dean replied—it wasn't something he imagined Castiel ever commenting to him about, but deep down it did turn him on to hear Cas say it. Castiel continued to rub Dean as Dean felt pressure and heat growing inside him. "Cas…" came a very quiet whisper, which Castiel was pretty sure was involuntary, from Dean's perfect lips, as his fingers curled.

Castiel gently took hold of Dean's boxers and pulled down slowly, just enough to let Dean's mostly erect member out. Castiel placed two hands around it, stroking up and down. Dean groaned and closed his eyes again, "Mmmm…" he murmured quietly. Castiel placed his thumb on the tip of Dean's manhood and rubbed gingerly as he continued to stroke with the other hand, slowly and firmly. "Aaahhh…" Dean muttered breathlessly as Castiel looked up at him, "Good?" he asked, so simply. Dean nodded quickly, "God yes…" he exhaled through grunts. A small smirk appeared on Castiel's face as he leaned down, pressing his chest against Dean's, their members touching together. Dean fidgeted, his fingers curling and eyes clouding over. Castiel, so strong and in control, touched his lips to Dean's gently at first, and then pushed Dean's head down onto the Impala. They kissed for a few moments—Dean could feel Castiel's intensity through his lips—he kissed the way he fought, with fierceness and confidence. And it made Dean want more. He pulled away to reach carefully down, slowly, and take Castiel's large member in his hands, lightly at first, and then he gripped tighter and tighter. Castiel let out a heavenly moan, his breath warm against Dean's lips. "Oh God Cas…" Dean breathed, in response to Cas's tiny little whimper. Dean bit down gently on Castiel's lower lip, and Castiel nibbled Dean's lip in return.

Dean stroked Castiel's member, already harder than Dean could've imagined—the sheer size almost made Dean groan. But he held himself together and continued to rub his hand slowly up and down Castiel's length, taking in the feeling. Castiel's elbows buckled as his muscles went a little numb. His head fell down to nestle into Dean's neck, lightly kissing along Dean's neck and down his collarbone—his perfect, smooth lips felt like nothing Dean had ever known…

"Admit it…" Castiel murmured finally, "You want me... You want to be taken by an angel."

"God…" Dean murmured hoarsely, "Well when you put it like that…" He was very much so attracted by Cas's assertion and his confidence. "Well you're too far to stop now. Just… go on with it…" he spoke softly, but inside he knew he was turned on by the idea… his best friend, his _angel_, being inside him… being fucked by an angel… There were no words for the excitement—everything Cas had done so far had already been so unbelievably good… He wanted Castiel's angel dick…

Castiel lifted his head up high, tilting it as he did so alluringly, as Dean stared into his eyes. This was the point of no return. But he was surprisingly okay with that. He was just lost in Castiel's deep blue eyes. Then, Castiel rolled Dean's body over smoothly, onto his stomach, pressing his length against Dean's lower back. Dean could feel it twitching and he just wanted it inside him… He was beyond the point of caring.

"C—Cas…" he muttered breathlessly, barely audible. But Castiel heard him. And he loved the sound of his friend's pleading… How he'd longed to hear that sound for so long… He let out a deep, blissful sigh as he pushed Dean's pants the rest of the way down onto the floor. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance as he took Dean's thick member in his hand, teasing it gently. Dean's muscles went numb, collapsing onto the Impala. Castiel smiled and placed his lips on Dean's neck, "Dean… Are you ready?" he asked in his gruff, impassive voice. "Ready to punch you in the face if you don't hurry up," Dean murmured, his sarcasm coming through even in a time like this. "Dean Winchester… Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in his deep, powerful voice with the naivety that made it so sexy. "Dammit Cas, it's too late for no. _Do it_," he growled.

Castiel slid himself in slowly, pausing as Dean gave a loud moan. "Is it… painful…?" Castiel asked. "Yes but… keep going," Dean hissed. Castiel continued pushing his large length inside of Dean, as Dean closed his eyes, bared his teeth, and grunted. "God Cas… You picked a hell of a 'vessel'…" he managed through gritted teeth. "Yes, this body has been very suitable in many ways…"

Castiel paused for a moment when he was all the way in, and then he began to move in and out. "Nnnnn…!" Dean's eyes rolled back as his head fell down. Castiel placed his hands on Dean's smooth, dark skin, gripping his hips tightly.

The air was filled with Dean's whining noises and Castiel's grunts. "Ahh—unnnn…" Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean's toned muscles, stroking his damp skin tenderly and digging his fingers into his tanned back, leaving light red streaks. Dean's skin crawled in reaction to the angel's contact. And that was nothing compared to what was happening inside him.

"Ahh… God Castiel… Yes…" Dean muttered under his breath. Castiel's expression was serious, as if he had a serious mission, but also almost effortless, as if this were the simplest task for him—aside from when he would occasionally clench his eyes shut and moan roughly from the unbelievable feelings being inside Dean was giving _him_. But he was making Dean feel like he'd never felt before…

"Holy shit, Cas…" Dean muttered. Cas stopped, a slightly confused expression on his face. "What…?" he asked, unsure. "Keep going!" Dean said, and Cas began thrusting again, harder than before.

Dean's breath caught as Castiel thrusted faster and faster, then exhaled a shaky breath, "Aa… aaah… uunnhh!…" Castiel pushed harder and faster, like a machine, in reaction to Dean's noises. "Dean… I feel really… hot…" he murmured in a voice Dean found very sexy and made him feel hotter himself. He grabbed himself and began stroking hard and fast. "Dean… I—I…" Castiel began, but before he could finish he released himself inside of Dean. "Deeeaaan…!" came Castiel's incredibly sexy moan. Dean gave a long, loud grunt and jerked himself roughly until he came all over the hood of his car. "Caasss…!" he yelled, all his muscles tensing and then collapsing limply onto the Impala.

Inside the little cabin they were roosted in for the night, Sam looked up at Meg, "Hey, where did Dean go?" Meg shrugged, "All I know is he went outside a few minutes ago…" Sam stood and walked to the door, opening it curiously. "Dean…?" he called. But then he saw the Impala parked several yards away, Dean, wearing only his pants, leaning on the hood as Castiel, wearing just his open trench coat, leaned over him, feeding him pie with a small smile.

"Uuummm…" Sam murmured, his eyebrow raised high. But then he finally turned around and walked inside, closing the door behind him. As he walked past Meg, she looked at him curiously, "What? What are they doing…?" Sam lifted his hand and continued to walk past her, not stopping to look at her, "Nothing. You don't want to know…"


End file.
